


wild thing

by doubleactionstrike



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Agito
Genre: M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleactionstrike/pseuds/doubleactionstrike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the Rider kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wild thing

Hikawa knew that meetings were as much a part of being a detective as solving cases, but that didn’t make them any more of a pleasant experience.

It seemed like lately there were a lot more meetings than usual. Sometimes it was about Agito but most of them were about his abilities and performance as G3. Hikawa could understand. After all, the G3 system technology was still new and unpredictable, and the department heads had to be sure that he was a suitable pilot.

“Another damn board meeting. I know that asshole Hojou is up to something.” Ozawa interrupted Hikawa’s thoughts, her voice snapping through the lull of quiet in her team’s small trailer like a whip. “If he thinks I’m going to let him have G3 he’s got another thing coming.”

Omuro shrugged. “You’re too hard on Hojou,” he said. “I like him. He’s got good ideas.”

“Do you hear this, Hikawa? Or are you still busy thinking about your boyfriend Agito?”

“Very funny,” Hikawa said, glancing between one teammate’s laughing face and the other. He accepted the jab with a small smile. “Actually… I was wondering about that new one.”

“Gills?”

“Yeah.” Hikawa looked back down at his hands, thinking about the previous fight where Gills had appeared.

“Well, I’m with Hojou,” Omuro interrupted. “I think we need to deal with Gills the same as the rest of the Unknown. As _soon_ as possible!”

“Oh yeah?” Ozawa said sarcastically. “That’s why you’re not using G3, either.”

Hikawa folded his arms across his chest and settled back in his chair. “There’s just something about Gills- he’s different, that’s for sure, but he feels the same as Agito. I think he has a…. human quality.”

“We were right,” Omuro said, turning to Ozawa as she stood to pull on her uniform jacket. “He’s in love with Agito!”

Hikawa let them laugh, knowing any protests he made to his teammates would fall on deaf ears. Maybe they, Hojou, and the rest of the higher-ups didn’t see what he meant because _they_ weren’t the ones who fought with Agito and Gills. “Do they want to see me at the meeting, Ozawa? We can go together.”

“No, I just have to present this report,” Ozawa sighed. “Omuro will walk with me to the office. And let’s all meet for ramen afterwards, okay? I’m gonna need a beer or five.”

Ozawa turned on her heel and left with an air of expectation that Omuro would follow; he did. Hikawa watched them go with a nod and a wave. Later in the evening there would be ramen and drinks, and they could all laugh together for a couple of hours, but as for now there were still murders unsolved and Unknown at large. There was Agito.

Hikawa crossed one long leg over the other as he turned the mysterious Rider over in his mind.

Agito might be an Unknown yet Hikawa trusted him instinctually, _knowing_ him to be an ally without being able to explain why. Gills, however, was an enigma- neither a machine like G3 or something mystical like Agito, but still Hikawa thought that there could be a kinship there if they just allowed it.

If, however, there was a human mind behind the creature’s wild, almost… animalistic behavior. The way Gills fought was unlike anything Hikawa had ever seen and he was curious about what drove him. He wanted to see more.

A lot more.

Hikawa licked his lips with a quick dart of his tongue. It was okay if Ozawa and Omuro laughed at him- just as long as they never suspected how close their teasing came to the truth. He pushed the long hair falling into his face out of the way behind an ear, moving to rub the back of his neck. He looked to make sure that the trailer door had been securely shut. Only after confirming that he was alone did he close his eyes to let his imagination work.

_The Unknown overpowered the G3 with ease, knocking Hikawa’s gun away like it was nothing more than a child’s plaything._

_The first kick to the ribs was nothing to his thick armor, but the second was better-aimed and left him off balance. Before Hikawa could catch himself the Unknown slammed him to the ground, making him gasp for a painful gulp of air. He blinked away the blood trickling down his forehead._

_“Ozawa? Ozawa, can you hear me?” Hikawa tried to move his arm, his legs, but neither the G3 system nor its engineer responded. He braced himself as the Unknown pulled back to strike again. “This is a critical situation-”_

Crunch _._

_Hikawa’s helmet was ripped off and thrown aside. He was left cut-off from communication and unprotected._

“Ah-“ Hikawa brought himself back to attention right before it went any further. The trailer was feeling stuffy (“If they’re gonna send us out in a van then they could at least give us AC,” was Omuro’s favorite complaint). He loosened his tie then undid the first button of his undershirt. He uncrossed his legs, letting his hands rest on his knees as he slid lower in his seat.

As a detective, Hikawa had more down time spent waiting on orders than it might appear. This- It was just a game, something to pass the time between assignments.

_The Unknown advanced upon Hikawa as he struggled to get back up in a fighting stance, prepared to finish him while he was still incapacitated before he could get away. He writhed around desperately in vain. It was no use no matter how much he tried; the G3 armor was simply too heavy to move while offline._

_Right before the Unknown reached him it was interrupted by a guttural growl. A sharp flash of red hit it forcefully in the side and sent it flying. Hikawa strained to turn his head and saw him- Gills._

_The tentacle retracted just as quickly as it had been sent out. Gills rushed into action as a blur of green, leaving Hikawa to lay back and watch._

_The fight after that didn’t take long._

_The Unknown had lost the element of surprise and Gills soon had it locked in battle, blocking each attack and returning them twofold. With a low growl he sunk an ankle hook into the Unknown’s side and dragged it kicking and screaming down to the ground. One last blow, one final cry later and the Unknown was obliterated in a burst of heat._

_“You-!” Hikawa struggled to say, but instead wheezed something unintelligible. Gills turned at the sound anyways. He had piercing red eyes, not human at all, but something in them met Hikawa and took note of his situation._

Red eyes.

“Gills is organic,” Hikawa wondered out loud, jerking himself out of his daydream. “Is Agito, too? But then what about all of the other Unknown…”

He fell silent and frowned in thought. There was something big going on, something beyond just him or G3 or Agito. Right now there simply wasn’t anything to do but keep thinking and investigating. Waiting. It was _frustrating_ to be so close to a breakthrough in the case and yet…

His hand still lay on his leg. Hikawa slid it to his inner thigh, smoothing the wrinkles of his uniform-issue pants down along the way. Here was the part that always gave him considerable pause before continuing. If anyone but maybe Ozawa walked in on him it would be embarrassing, to say the least.

 He dug his nails into his knee with the other hand as he undid the zipper.

_“Thank-you,” Hikawa gasped after Gills had laid him on the ground with surprising gentleness. Ozawa once mentioned the emergency release switch she had supposedly built into the G3’s armor but Hikawa could find no such thing. Gills had resorted to cracking each piece of armor casing apart to free him._

_Gills didn’t speak. Maybe he didn’t know how. Maybe he didn’t understand, but the reassuring weight of his claw holding Hikawa as he struggled to sit upright was a good enough answer._

_Hikawa was tall but Gills was taller, bigger, stronger. He was all bulk and power._

_Without the shield of the G3 Hikawa felt even smaller and defenseless against him than if he were naked. Gills growled again low in his throat, the rumbling sound threatening and primal. Yet he didn’t move to attack, and somehow that let Hikawa be at ease. It was like Gills was waiting for a signal Hikawa just had to give._

_“Maybe-” Hikawa hesitated before holding his hands up in a friendly gesture. “I can thank_ you _.”_

“Oh…” Hikawa let out with a shuddering breath. Fingers touched himself lightly where they traced the outline of his hardening cock through his underwear. The other hand brushed against his chest as he moved to thumb at a nipple.

He leaned back until his head bumped against the cool metal of the station wall, wishing there were more hands to grab up fistfuls of his hair, too. This was also part of the game, teasing himself to the point of desperation but never _quite_ going over the brink.

_Hikawa was shoved over on his side by a heavy, clawed hand. He scrambled to right himself but Gills hissed his displeasure and pinned him to the ground with a knee in his back._

_Catching on, Hikawa put a little more effort in his fake attempt to escape; it was, after all, a game. The knee stayed dug in his back as he forced his way up again. Only when he managed to struggle onto all fours did Gills make the next move, shoving the knee between Hikawa’s legs instead to nudge them further apart._

_Painfully sharp claws dug into Hikawa’s sides to hold him steady as Gills mounted him from behind. The barbs of the first tentacle pricked his sweat-slick skin where it took its time winding up his body, sneaking underneath the thin clingy material of his jumpsuit. The tickle of the tip brushing against his nipple made him squirm in the creature’s grip even as a small moan of pleasure slipped out._

_Hikawa heaved a strangled cry when Gills unexpectedly bit into his neck. It was almost certain to draw blood- if it got infected he would have a_ hell _of a lot of explaining to do- but somehow the thought sent another roll of heat through him._

_He dropped his head, panting hard like a runner, as his dark damp hair tumbled down around his face._

_“_ Oh _-”_

_Gills released him with a growl that vibrated through Hikawa’s chest. A second tentacle wound down the opposite way- Hikawa snapped his head back against Gills at the sensation of the barbs on his dick._

_“That’s- that’s so-”_

Hikawa bucked up into his hand, grinding himself against his palm. When he opened his eyes again he caught the sight of his reflection in Ozawa’s monitor. Hair messy, eyes guilty, abandon all over his face. The image was unbefitting for G3’s driver.

A hot prick of shame stabbed in the pit of his stomach, but he squashed the feeling down. There would be plenty of time for self-doubt later.

_Gills fucked like he fought: without restraint or calculation. He was a pure force of nature and Hikawa was just along for the ride._

_“Ahh-” Hikawa scrabbled at the ground, searching for any traction as the force of Gills’ thrusts jerked him around. Every part of him ached. From the fight, from trying to keep himself held together as Gills rapidly took him apart, from the tentacles wrapped tight around his body and working his cock._

_“Gills-!”_

_Gills rumbled low and throaty in response, which Hikawa took as a sign that he was liking it, too. He picked up the pace, hips snapping forward into Hikawa until he thought he would split apart._

_Hikawa came long before Gills was finished with him._

A knock was Hikawa’s only heads up before the door was opened. He jumped to attention, barely cognizant enough to zip himself up before Hojou stepped through the entrance.

“Hikawa.” Hojou’s cold gaze could bore a hole through anyone unfortunate enough to be caught by him.

Hikawa dipped his head respectfully, moving to cross his legs in what he hoped was an inconspicuous movement. “Good afternoon, Hojou. Any news?”

“Oh, yes.” Hojou’s mouth curled in contempt. “That woman thinks she can pick the G3’s pilot just because she designed it. Well, the superiors all agree that _I_ have the qualifications, it’s just a matter of getting her to sign off on it. Just you wait.”

“I think you would be great for the G3!” Hikawa said. “You certainly have more field experience than me.”

Hojou didn’t respond. He turned to leave but stopped just before the door. “Oh, and Hikawa?” he called over his shoulder.

“Yes?”

“Clean yourself up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - "Tentacle sex. Very rough and animalistic, but 100% consensual. I'm partial to Shouichi or Hikawa (or both if you want to go the threesome route) but literally any of the guys would work for this." Well, I tried.
> 
> Update- fixed some grammar.


End file.
